


Peter Parker and Tumblr

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Peter Parker & Tony Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Funny, Incorrect Quotes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Peter Parker starts and incorrect quotes account except all of the quotes are real and the Avengers want to know who's been listening in on their conversations





	Peter Parker and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and based off of a Tumblr post... I just can't resist!

Being an Avenger was awesome. Peter was no longer just some kid running around Queens in his pajamas, he was a member of a crime fighting team. He took down aliens and huge super secret operations and organizations like Hydra. It was awesome. Even the top secret meetings were amazing.

Not only did they talk about super cool stuff for their eyes and ears only that he got to be a part of- but they were hilarious. Clint couldn't sit still for more than six seconds at a time which drove Tasha crazy so she would and him would bicker. Thor was just loud and confused all the time. Tony was, well, Tony. And Captain America was a straight up meme sometimes without even trying. There was never an uneventful moment, they could be watching a death scene in his favorite movies and he could still be cracking up on the floor by someone's commentary.

Of course Peter had stories and of course he told them. He never told MJ and Ned the specific, secret, details, he just told them the fun side of stuff. Like how Thor and Captain America misuse modern, American, terms. How Natasha is insanely feisty and will not hesitate to sass anyone back. Quote after quote.

"Dude," Ned said one day after Peter told them yet another story of the Avengers bickering, "you need to start a Tumblr page."

"I can't. No one will even believe it which will then make it not funny." Peter said.

"Not if you make it an incorrect quotes page." MJ pointed out. Peter opened his mouth to object but then closed it as he thought about it. That would actually be pretty awesome.

"Okay, I think I will."

~~~

Internet famous. A word Peter never expected to be attached to his name, but his Tumblr page was racking up followers and reblogs faster than he ever would have expected. He was one of the big accounts. Of course, after that much fame he made a Twitter and Instagram as well and MJ and Ned were positive he would soon be verified with how many people followed him. It was insane. He just hoped the Avengers never found it.

"You know, in a few days, you might have a blue check mark, underoos." Tony said, walking into the lab one day. Peter fumbled to close out of the Tumblr app and shoved it in his pocket.

"What?" he sputtered, spinning around.

"Incorrect Avengers quotes that are, in reality, correct. People are loving it. I do think I'm rather funny." Tony said holding up his phone for Peter to see.

"How did you find out?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Kid, I know everything." he replied.

"Please don't tell the others," he begged.

"No way, they'll want you to stop, I love this account. Did Nat really tell Steve that he-"

"Yes. It was hilarious and his face turned several shades of red." Peter said. Tony threw his head back and laughed.

"This is gold, I can't believe I never thought of this." he said.

"Yeah, it was Ned's idea. He and MJ thought I should share the idiocy with the world. I feel a bit bad for putting this on innocent bystanders." Peter chuckled.

"Me too, whoever thought it would be a good idea to unleash Star-Spangled-know-it-all onto the world." Tony teased. Peter nodded in agreement. That was the start of a partnership. For months Tony would randomly text Peter conversations he himself overheard and Peter would put it on his social media pages. Since Tony was at the compound almost 24/7 he had even more on the others and it was comedy gold.

Everything was going well until the one fateful day when Bucky was trying to figure out the internet and fell upon the Tumblr account. Then all hell broke lose.

"Hold up, I said this on my own private floor!" Sam exclaimed.

"This one was during a top secret meeting." Vision said.

"We had this conversation in the lab." Bruce said.

"Who did this?" Steve asked, looking around. Peter kept his mouth shut. In hindsight, he probably should have said something and everyone else probably would have just laughed it off and it would have been over then. However, that is not what happened. He was embarrassed and afraid they would all be angry and said nothing. Tony was trying to keep his cool but was clearly very amused at the situation and offering no help. 

"This has to be one of the employees or some spy or something." Clint growled. Steve nodded.

"Okay, we have to go into lock down. No one comes in and out until we find out who did this." he said.

"Woah, wait, it's just as social media account. Why are we going into lock down?" Peter asked.

"It's a social media account with things said in top secret meetings and locations. Who knows what else they know and who else they're going to tell." Steve said. With that the Avengers split up and the place in lock down.

"Holy crap, Mr. Stark, what are we gonna do?" Peter whisper shouted as everyone dispersed.

"We're going to sit back and watch." he said, finally letting out laughter.

"Mr. Stark, they're going to yell at innocent people. Should say something?" he asked.

"No, don't worry about it kid, they won't yell at anyone unless they know they did it. They'll be calm." he said.

"They won't yell at anyone at all, once they find out it's Peter." Natasha said, walking in.

"You know?!" Peter asked.

"Of course I do, I'm a spy. Now let's go downstairs and watch as they all make idiots out of themselves."

~~~

Two hours, many reassurances from Tony, and a lot of interrogations later, the Avengers all met in the conference room.

"There's nothing, we can't find anything." Sam said.

"Tony did you try and trace it back to the source?" Steve asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did." he lied.

"And?" Bucky asked.

"Library computer." he said. Everyone sighed in annoyance.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Let it go. This compound has top security and every single person has been heavily vetted. No one is stealing information and handing it out. Someone is doing a harmless prank that you have all taken way to far." Tony said.

"You really think so?" Steve asked. Tony nodded.

"I can say with 100 percent clarity that the owner of that account is not a threat. Now take the compound off of lockdown and let people go home." Tony said. Natasha nodded.

"I agree. I think you're all overreacting." she said. After several moments of silence, they all finally nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

And that's how Peter caused a huge frenzy at the Avengers tower and got away with it.


End file.
